It all started with a kiss
by phayte1978
Summary: A collection of drabbles of each of their first kisses. The ships 'may' in the future mix up- they do not go together and each chapter will be labeled with which ship is which.
1. Chapter 1

Reflecting back… it is hard to say when Makoto wasn't a part of his life. Haru knew he had loved Makoto for the longest time, it was just a way he felt about him- nothing he could explain or even understand himself. It wasn't like the way he loved his parents- no this was different.

Even in middle school he knew this. So many emotions ruling his body, taking over his mind. He got angry easier, and jealous even faster.

Makoto was easy to make friends. Everyone wanted to be on his team and be his friend. Haru understand that, Makoto was the best person he had ever known.

He felt Makoto slipping away from him, forcing himself to change. Haru couldn't take it. It was eating him alive. His appetite was gone, his want of swimming had left him- nothing matter.

All that mattered was Makoto.

"Haru! Come over for dinner!" Makoto said as they got to his house.

"You know I am just eating at home," he replied.

"Fine, let's go for a walk after dinner then! I'll come get you," Makoto said, his smile beaming off his face.

How could he say no to that. Turning away, he grunted a yes and ran up to his house. Why did it feel like butterflies were dancing in his stomach. He didn't understand this. Makoto _always_ smiled at him!

Even as he washed his dishes, it was hard for him to comprehend it all. Makoto did a lot for him, but it was not like he _asked_ him too- he just did it. Haru wondered how many times he ever thanked Makoto for everything.

"Haru! I'm coming in!" Makoto said. "You really should lock your door!"

"Just finishing dishes," he said.

"The stars are pretty tonight, why don't we sit out back and watch?" Makoto asked, leaning against the counter as he dried off his plate and glass.

"Sure," Haru said, knowing he would agree to anything, but not even sure _why_.

He had a small patch of grass out back of his house. This time of year it was soft under them as they laid out. Haru made conscious note of the space between him and Makoto, and scooted a bit more away from him. It would be weird to be too close.

"Haru? Are you even listening?" Makoto asked. "Haru-chan!"

"What did I say about using chan?"

"It got your attention!" Makoto said, sitting up looming over him, and _smiling_.

That smile, no matter what, he could count on that smile being one of the first things he saw as he started his day. Haru knew he took that for granted, and he shouldn't. It had been a different kind of year, the first they were not in a class together, and the first time they had come to a crossroads.

Maybe it was his insecurities and fears? He was scared he would lose Makoto, or maybe he wouldn't be enough for Makoto. He saw the way Makoto laughed and carried on with the guys in his class- he wasn't like that with Haru.

Blinking up at Makoto, Haru's head was spinning. Makoto. Makoto.

Leaning up, he quickly kissed Makoto. It was barely even a second, their lips more bumping into one another than anything else- then he scrambled up, running into the the house.

He was scared to see Makoto the next morning. He only hoped he would still be greeted with the same smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Sousuke was always so competitive! Even with them being at different schools now, it really aggravated Rin to no end just how hard headed Sousuke could be. If there was ever anyone he wanted to drive his fist through- it was definitely that asshole! Though at the same time, his friend meant everything to him. Why was it all so complicated?

And why did he agree to meet him by the riverbank?

Shrugging his own shoulders, Rin walked along the roadside, kicking rocks in his path. He knew Sousuke was upset about him leaving, but it was something he had to do. He had a dream to live up too- and Sousuke would always be his friend, so there should be no issue.

Letters were always good. Sousuke already said he would write him!

Looking out as he saw the river coming into view, the water sparkling as the sun set. Rin was excited and scared out of his mind what his future held for him. He wanted everyone to see him as tough and adventurous- but he was shaking so hard on the inside.

As he walked down the concrete stairs, he saw Sousuke up ahead and waved to him. The closer he got the clearer he could see how red Sousuke's eyes were.

"And you call me a cry baby," Rin laughed out.

"Shut up!" Sousuke yelled out. "It is allergies!"

"Whatever! Just admit you'll miss me!" Rin said, smiling ear to ear.

"You know, I want to hate you… but I admire you too much," Sousuke said, almost under his breath. "You are really going to do it, aren't you? Live out your dad's dream!"

"Yeah!" Rin said, holding firm to his outward appearance. He couldn't let Sousuke see just how scared he was. "Then we can meet on the international stage and I can kick your butt there!"

Sousuke laughed, his shoulders shaking as he did. There was a way his face crinkled up that was all too adorable. It made Rin laugh watching him.

"So… you're going to miss me, aren't you?" Rin asked. Leaning against the concrete wall next to Sousuke, kicking playfully at his leg.

"Of course I am! And you better write me!"

"When I have time I will!" Rin exclaimed. "I'll be swimming a lot."

"I mean it, please write me," Sousuke said, his voice quiet.

"Sousuke?" Rin asked, pushing off the wall, seeing how Sousuke wouldn't look at him anymore, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Just… I should head home."

"No!" Rin said, jumping in front of Sousuke, keeping him from running off. "We can't part like this! Promise me you will come to the station before I leave!"

Sousuke nodded and held his fist up. "Of course."

Rin looked at his fist, their usual fist bump, and shook his head. Covering Sousuke's fist with his palm, he pulled his arm away then reached up on his toes, kissing at Sousuke's cheek. He could feel how warm his cheeks were against his lips.

When he pulled back, both of them were blushing and Rin ran his fingers through his hair, "Um… see you at the station then!"

Sousuke watch Rin take off running down the river bank.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isn't that your second ice pop already?" Rei asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"I'm hungry!" Nagisa squeaked out.

"Then get something more proper to eat," Rei stated.

"This is a fruit pop!" Nagisa giggled out while Rei grabbed the paper wrapping that came with his ice pop.

"Artificial colors, flavoring… and I can't even _begin_ to pronounce these other ingredients in that… ice pop of chemicals!" Rei said, disgusted as he threw the wrapped into the trash bin.

"Tasty chemicals!" Nagisa giggled. "A lot better than that piece of boring banana you are eating."

"This banana if packed full of nutrients to fuel and grow my body!" Rei said. "My body is kept at peak and prime condition!"

"And mine isn't?" Nagisa asked, slurping at the melting ice pop in his hand.

"You are even making a mess!" Rei cried out.

"Well it is warm… and you keep making me converse over the nutritional value," Nagisa giggled out, "Of course it is going to melt!"

"Oh heavens… just finish," Rei sighed out, sitting on the bench next to Nagisa, shaking his head over the ridiculousness of the entire situation _and_ conversation.

The ice pop was making a mess, Rei noticed how it was dripping over Nagisa's hand and how he was losing the battle of licking it up. Loud slurps and lips smacking only made him groan.

"That is _not_ beautiful!" Rei groaned out.

Nagisa giggled, "Not one bit!"

"Now you are mocking me!" Rei exclaimed.

Nagisa giggled more and chomped at the last of his chemically balanced ice pop. Licking at the wooden stick, Nagisa squealed loud enough to startle him. "I'm a winner!"

"Why not save it for tomorrow?" Rei asked.

"But I'm a winner!" Nagisa said, holding up the stick to show him where it stated he had won another ice pop.

"Fine," Rei sighed out, sitting back on the bench. "Go get your _third_ ice pop!"

"YAY!" Nagisa squealed, running back into the convenience store, getting yet another chemically laced death stick. When he came out, Rei was thrown off by the absurdly bright blue color of the ice pop.

"Let's at least start walking as you eat that," Rei said, hoisting his bag over his shoulder.

The walk was quiet, both of them watching the sun setting- the sky changing vibrant colors of pinks and purples.

"Now that is beautiful," Rei said.

"It sure is!" Nagisa agreed.

Turning to look at Nagisa, Rei busted out laughing. Nagisa's bright blue ice pop had turned his lips a shade of blue. Nagisa looked confused as he finished his treat.

"What?" Nagisa asked.

"Your…. Ha ha ha!" Rei said, grabbing his stomach to double over with laughter. Nagisa was so clueless and that only made it even funnier.

"Rei!" Nagisa cried out.

"Your… ha ha ha!" Rei couldn't say it, he was laughing too hard. Taking his glasses off to wipe away the tears in his eyes, he slipped them back on to see Nagisa give him an angry look, which only made it _not so angry_ due to the blue lips.

"It may not be beautiful, but it is definitely cute," Rei said, stepping forward where Nagisa was, noticing he didn't jump back away from him.

"Rei?" Nagisa asked.

His hand under his chin, Rei smiled down at him. The blue had even stained a little outside his lips. It made him chuckle a bit, and before he knew it, he was pressing his lips to Nagisa's.

A moment of clarity hit him and Rei jumped back. His eyes wide and his body shaking. What had he just done?

It wasn't till Nagisa giggled and threw himself at Rei in a hug did he allow his body to relax.

It was beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stupid Asahi!" Ikuya called out, kicking at a rock. "Don't scare me like that!"

"You ran off without me!" Asahi said.

"I thought you went to watch Kisumi play basketball," Ikuya muttered.

"Nah," Asahi said, kicking a rock, both of them watching it skip across the pavement. "They are doing boring drills that will go to late."

"So you decided to run after me?" Ikuya asked.

"Always so mean!" Asahi said, "plus… I didn't walk alone."

"Whatever," Ikuya said, though Asahi couldn't see the smile on his face.

He felt like for once he had real friends, people he could count on. He had missed the closeness he had with his brother, but was also was finding hope in these new friends in class. It also irritated him how Asahi was always around.

Though each day it irritated him a little less, not that he ever would tell him that. Asahi was just a ball of pent up energy that randomly exploded all day long for no reason. He never knew when he would have an outburst. Asahi kicked another rock and he watched it bounce down the sidewalk. Ikuya noticed a rock in his path and kicked it- smiling it went further than Asahi's did.

"Stupid Asahi!" Ikuya said, "Ha! Mine went further!"

"Oh? So now we are competing?" Asahi said, jumping in front of him, his fist balled and his smile lopsided. "You're on!"

"It is not a competition," Ikuya grumbled, rolling his eyes, still pleased he kicked his further.

"Oh it is _now_!" Asahi yelled out, running ahead of him and rearing his leg back to hurl a rock far down the sidewalk.

"It doesn't count if you get a running start!" Ikuya yelled.

"So it _is_ a competition!" Asahi yelled back, jumping up and down in place.

"Stupid Asahi," Ikuya grumbled, finding himself picking up his pace, then a full trot before slamming his foot into a rock, watching it roll far down the sidewalk. "Ha! Still further than yours!"

"Well you are further ahead than I was! Of course it is!"

"You make a lot of excuses for someone _losing_ ," Ikuya pointed out.

A growl from Asahi and he ran up ahead and lined up two rocks. "Fine! We will each kick a rock!" Then he jogged back to where Ikuya was. Once they were ready, they both hoisted their bags more secure over their shoulders, and took off running- both kicking at the same time.

The problem was- the rocks were similar and they were not sure as they skipped over each other who had what rock.

"Well mine was the clearly the furthest out one," Ikuya said.

"Rematch!" Asahi exclaimed, "And this time we'll take turns."

"I can't believe we are doing this!" Ikuya groaned out.

"Oh you better believe it cause I am about to kick your butt!" Asahi yelled then took off to kick his rock.

The rock went high up into the air and they both watched as it went further than either boy expected- right into a shop window. They heard the glass break and both stared at each other with their mouths open.

"Stupid Asahi!"

"Run!"

They took off down a side alley and when they felt they had gotten far enough away, Ikuya was holding his side and gasping for air.

"Stupid! Stupid Asahi!" he panted out.

"You think I planned that?!" Asahi yelled.

"I would hope you hadn't!"

"Well… I didn't mean it!"

"Whatever," Ikuya said, looking around where they were. "Um… where are we?"

Asahi looked and shook his head. "Let's go back out to the main road."

They were only a few blocks away, just had gotten turned around as they ran from the shop. Ikuya just knew that was the stupidest idea ever and why he went along with it- he will never know.

"I'm mad at you for that," Ikuya said.

Asahi laughed, "I know!"

"Do you even care that I am mad?"

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Cause I know you'll be over it by morning!" Asahi giggle out.

"How did you figure?"

"Cause it is how it always goes!" Asahi said, rolling his eyes.

"I really ha-"

Ikuya's eyes snapped open as Asahi leaned in and kissed him. Jumping back, he rubbed his mouth with his jacket sleeve. "Wha… what?"

"And you won't be mad about that tomorrow either!" Asahi said, turning into his house and waving. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Stupid Asahi!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll catch you guys later!" Asahi yelled out, waving as he ran to the gymnasium. It looked like it would storm soon, so SC was canceled for the day. It wasn't often he could make one of Kisumi's basketball practices, so he was taking advantage of it when he could.

The team was already done with their warm ups, so Asahi went and found a place on the side to sit. It took only a moment before Kisumi saw him. Stopping, Kisumi waved over at him, and yelled a hello. Asahi could hear the girls off to the side sighing- probably only here to watch him play. It made him roll his eyes- Kisumi always had the girls following him around.

It was neat watching the team move through different drills, passes and throws. It was completely different watching them practice- nothing like they did in SC.

He also noticed how Kisumi started showing off. It made him laugh when he missed his throw, or lost the ball when he was trying out some trick dribbling. Kisumi would scold over at him, but Asahi couldn't help falling to his side laughing.

As their practice wrapped up, the rain had really started coming down heavy outside. Kisumi jogged over where he was, still smiling. "You made it!"

"Well SC was canceled due to rain," Asahi said.

"Lemme go change and we head on out of here. Did you bring an umbrella?" Kisumi asked.

Scratching his head, Asahi knew exactly where his umbrella was! Under his bed… at home.

"We can use mine!" Kisumi laughed, then jogged to the locker rooms to change.

It was almost no time and Kisumi was back, changed and umbrella in hand. The crowd of girls kept staring over at him as they made their way out.

"Quickly… or they follow!" Kisumi said.

They heard a girl call out for Kisumi and they both took off running. By this point they weren't even trying to stay under the umbrella. A half kilometer away, they stopped and got to laughing.

"Well so much for staying dry!" Kisumi said.

"Ugh! Mom is gonna kill me!" Asahi squealed out.

"Just tell her it is my fault!" Kisumi said, his thumbs pointing at himself, still somehow smiling.

Rolling his eyes, was no point in trying to stay dry now. They continued the short walk home. Asahi saw a large puddle ahead of them, and Kisumi starting to walk around it. He waited for the right time- then launched up in a jump, letting his feet slam into the puddle.

The water sprung up around him, splashing Kisumi. The look on his face was priceless. Asahi held his center as he got to laughing.

"No fair!" Kisumi said, then as Asahi stepped out the puddle, he jumped in too, splashing Asahi.

"Copy cat!"

"Am no!"

"Are too!"

The arguing continued as they kept walking. Another puddle came into view and they both took off running to it, jumping and landing together. Their past argument forgotten as water splashed all around them.

Giggles and squeals as they jumped in each puddle they found. The rain had long since stopped, but they were already soaked. On the last puddle before Kisumi's house, they both jumped, and Asahi bumping into Kisumi was about to fall over. Reaching out quickly, Kisumi pulled him back up before he fell. It was all done so quickly, their mouths accidentally smashed together. Both of them frozen, still standing the puddle- face pressed to face. Screaming loudly, they both jumped back before they even knew what happen.

"Did you?!"

"You!?"

Eyes wide as they stared at one another, then Asahi just turned to walk away. Kisumi finally able to find his footing, reached out taking his wrist. When Asahi turned, Kisumi purposely pressed his mouth to his.

"Ok, that time it was me!" Kisumi said, letting go of Asahi's wrist then turning to his house.

Asahi blinked. Not sure what just happened. All he knew was he was never going to another basketball practice again.


End file.
